Ice And Fire
by nytecat
Summary: They were as different as ice and fire yet they were inseparable friends. Set in the Mai Otome universe, this is the story of their friendship.
1. Lost

_**Title: Ice And Fire**_

_Author's note: This story is dedicated to Hoppy Chan. Happy birthday, plot bunny hunter. _

_Based on your theme, I came up with this small vignette. I hope you don't mind that it incorporates several ideas I had for Where The Roses Bloom._

_EDIT: Corrected a few continuity mistakes as pointed out by Devil-Urd. Thanks, mate._

**Chapter 1 - Lost**

In the dark of night, a desperate hunt was on. Otome scattered across the Black Valley forest, lashed by relentless rain, searched for their lost sisters under the wan light of the Blue Star. Shizuru, the Graceful Amethyst, led the rescue operation.

She glided between the trees, skimming over the gnarled ground like a hawk hungry for prey, as her eyes frantically scanned the dark, foreboding forest. The Black Valley was well-named. Corruption had twisted the terrain to a mockery of its former glory. Now, it was a barren land of shadows where no one returned from.

Shizuru hastily put such dolorous thoughts to the back of her mind. She halted her flight and landed. Hampered by the elements, the search had so far been futile. Rain blackened the forest, making it hard to see more than a few metres ahead. Even equipped with a special infra-red visor, she could only see blue blotches. Howling wind and roaring thunder blocked out all sound. There was no sign of life anywhere.

She activated the com integrated into her GEM. Her comlink spat, stuttering to life with the faint hoarse shouts of her rescue party.

"Mai!"

"Natsuki!"

"Shout if you can hear us!"

So, there had been no change. Shizuru closed her eyes as if she could wake up from this nightmare by doing so. Exhaustion whipped her, burned along her back, arms and legs. How long had they been searching? Since sun up and now it was far past moonrise. Despite the insulation provided by their Robes, they could not keep pushing their tired bodies much longer.

She opened her eyes and stared at the forest with all the hate that she possessed. The Black Valley was well-named. It was a land of death, not even hope could live here.

Her hand moved of its own accord and tapped open the com channel to her team. Her voice when she spoke was leaden, robbed of its usual affected gaiety.

"Shizuru to rescue team. Return to Garderobe."

Her order was well-received by all – it had been madness to continue the search for so long after all. Well, all except one.

"What?" was Haruka's incredulous answer. "But Mai and Natsuki are still out there!"

Shizuru made her voice steel. "I will not jeopardise the safety of the team any longer. I repeat. All Otome return to Garderobe." She heard her friend draw breath to argue with her. She cut her off quickly. "Please, Haruka."

Despite the other woman's calm tone, Haruka could hear the pain in her voice. And underneath it, defeat. The oft-pugnacious blonde Meister did not argue and instead departed. She was glad that it was raining; the rain hid her bitter tears.

Shizuru made to take flight then hesitated. Ten more minutes. It would not hurt if she spent ten more minutes searching. She looked around the Black Valley forest and despaired. Would ten more minutes make any difference?

Still, the brunette lurched forward, her legs now dead weights. Her eyes searched, seeing only blue upon blue. It was useless. Fatigue made her stumble, defeat made her fall to the foetid mud. She laid there, drubbed by rain, drowned by memories of Natsuki.

Suddenly, her hands curled into fists. "No... no I will not let you go," she hissed. Angrily, she forced herself up to her elbows, tore off the visor and flung it into the brush. Her eyes, used to the thermooptics, flared in pain as colours pierced her retinas.

When the agony stopped, she could see the grey washed surroundings. Submerged deep within her consciousness, her training as a soldier rose to the surface. She could hear clear in her mind, Ms Maria's lecture on scouting: Stop seeing with your mind and let your eyes show you the truth.

She turned her head, desperate breaths coming hard, eyes scouring the misshapen shadows and then she saw. Out of the corner of her eye, there by a tree stump - the faintest flash of white. Hope fuelled her. The young woman got up, stumbled a few steps then broke into a tottering run. She knelt by the crumpled form and turned her over. A sharp intake of breath followed by an exhaled prayer.

"Shizuru to Garderobe. I've found Natsuki Kruger."

Stark horror blanked her mind as she took in the state of her friend. Her lips were pale blue and cracked. Her skin pale and translucent. Shizuru gently turned her love's head and saw with shock that her GEM was missing. The fool must have removed it so they could not track her - after they forbade her to search for Mai. You stupid girl, oh you stupid girl!

As warmth seeped from her to Natsuki, the woman awoke, shivering. Shizuru cradled her tightly as if to keep her from shaking apart. At first, her worn green eyes held no recognition then slowly awareness dawned. Her sundered voice rasped the air.

"Mai... where is Mai?"

"It's alright. It's alright. Steady, steady. I got you," Shizuru murmured, biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. Senseless words tripped out of her mouth as her hand, on its own accord, curled the wet locks back from the woman's forehead. "We'll find Mai. We'll find Mai together. Don't you worry."

Natsuki managed a weak, beautiful smile then shuddered once then laid still, her head lolling lifelessly backwards.

"NATSUKI!"

Shizuru, fighting the fear flashing through her, checked Natsuki's pulse on her neck. It was faint. Seven days lost without food or water had taken their toll. She could feel Natsuki growing colder by the moment.

Without wasting any more time, the Number III Column scooped the young woman up and launched into the air, weaving her way upwards through the canopy. Free from the roof of branches, the rain and wind batted them. It took all her strength and skill to maintain flight and head towards Garderobe. She felt a flicker of pity for her fellow Column lost in the storm. Mai had been missing for ten days. But her concern now was for Natsuki.


	2. Graduation

_**Title: Ice and Fire**_

_Author's note: I am trying to write this up as fast as I can, Hoppy-Chan to make the deadline of your birthday. After all, I promised a series of surprises, didn't I? Hope that you continue to enjoy this fic._

**Chapter 2 – Graduation**

It was a day that she would always remember. Even when other memories had faded, this one remained bright. Oh, so very, very bright like blood on freshly fallen snow.

It was graduation day at Garderobe, an event televised to the world. The auditorium was filled with peoples from different kingdoms, witnesses to a new generation of Otome. Excited whispers faded into stark silence when Ms Maria, interim Principal of the Academy, stepped onto the podium. She made her way with stately grace to the rostrum and gazed out onto the vast sea of faces.

"Dignitaries, Otome, honoured guests and students, today marks an auspicious occasion and a new milestone in the history of Garderobe. This year, we have three Pearls who have been chosen to become Columns."

A hushed wave of murmurs greeted this proclamation. Hundreds of eyes turned towards the seated Pearls, making silent wagers on who would be the chosen ones. Mai felt the weight of their stares and shifted in her seat slightly. Natsuki, seated beside her, noticed her apparent discomfort and gave her friend a small smile of reassurance which was not returned.

The cagey old badger waited for several moments to draw out the anticipation.

"Mai Tokiha, Column IV, the Fire Stirring Ruby, come forth and receive your Meister Gem."

When she did not get up, Natsuki nudged her. Mai shot her a death glare which her friend ignored. Before her friend could chastise her, Mai stood and made her to the podium. The climb up made her feel as if she was mounting the gallows. She hesitated for a moment when she stood in front of Ms Maria. The old woman's grave stare seemed to know all that she was thinking. It was an old ploy of the Meister, cunningly designed to get guilty students to confess their crimes. Both she and Natsuki had fallen several times for that trick. Within her, the urge to run grew greater.

Shaking her head to dispel her doubt, Mai slowly knelt in front of the Meister. The woman's withered hands removed her Pearl ring and earring deftly. She placed the artefacts on a tray being held by a Coral student. Mai could not remember the girl's name. For some reason, she thought it was important that she should.

Mai flinched as something cold was slid through her earlobe and the clasp was screwed swiftly in place. Ms Maria bent her head to kiss the redhead's earring. "Well done, child," she whispered into her ear.

The woman then placed a small box in her hands. Her voice when she spoke was pitched for her ears alone. "Columns are Masterless. However, if you should ever choose to serve someone, you may do so with this ring as a symbol of your Contract."

Mai did not like the inflections in the woman's tone but she could little except nod and take a seat on stage. She looked out onto the audience and found Natsuki gazing at her. The raven-haired Otome, in stark contrast to her usual self, gave Mai a beaming smile, evidently happy for her. The redhead managed a small smile for her friend.

She then turned her attention to the box in her hands. The young woman looked surreptitiously around her, confident that no one was paying attention, she popped open the lid. Nestled in black velvet was a blood-red ruby ring. In a burst of curiosity, she slipped the ring onto her finger. It fitted tightly like a manacle.

"Natsuki Kruger, Column I, come forth and receive your Meister Gem."

It seemed to Mai that Ms Maria spoke longer to Natsuki than she had to her. Whatever the woman said to her, it could not be good. Natsuki looked like she had been told she would be executed on the morrow. Mai's suspicions were confirmed when Ms Maria turned to the crowd. "My lords and ladies, honoured guests and fellow Otome. I present to you Natsuki Kruger of the Ice Silver Crystal. She will be the new Principal of Garderobe when the new term begins."

Surprised outcries exploded in the auditorium. In the midst of the pandemonium, Natsuki turned to look back at Mai. The redhead met her horrified gaze with one of her own, aching to go to her and comfort her but protocol prevented her from doing so. Her friend stood merely metres away – it might as well have been a world away.

* * *

After the graduation ceremony, the nearly raised Meisters had to attend the formal Reception. Natsuki had been escorted to the function and chaperoned by Ms Maria and other Academy administrators to ensure that she would not be cornered by ambitious politicians and nobles.

Mai and Maya Blythe, as the other two newly raised Columns, were accompanied by Shizuru Viola, a fellow Column. As they circulated the Reception, meeting nobles, Mai found herself sneaking glances at the tall, graceful brunette. Even after all these years, Mai did not like how Shizuru always had a secretive smile on her lips while her cerise eyes were cold like a viper's. Still, since Natsuki loved her, Mai tried to be civil.

However, whatever conversation the redhead tried to engage the older woman in, she found herself politely rebuffed. After half an hour of vain attempts at amicability, Mai was ready to smash that woman's infernal dispassionate smile in. Maya, sensing the building tension, gleefully made her hasty escape to chat with ex-class mates Carla Bellini and Laura Bianchi. Mai stared longingly after them but the group disappeared into the crowd.

It was a relief to see Haruka Armitage with her Master, President Yukino Chrysant, as they stepped up to greet Mai.

"Well, well, well. Is this Mai Tokiha? I knew that you would make a splendid Otome," Haruka said, studying the Meister with an approving eye.

"Congratulations, Mai," Yukino added demurely. "We are so happy for you."

Before Mai could thank them, Shizuru interrupted her. "Yes, she has turned into a splendid Otome. And a Column no less. Quite an accomplishment, wouldn't you say, Haruka?"

The blonde woman seemed taken aback by Shizuru's smooth barbed tone. Yukino bristled quite visibly at the Meister's stab yet before she could speak, Haruka recovered from her shock.

"Yes it is. We all have our places, Shizuru. And I am happy beyond a doubt that I have the honour of serving Yukino," Haruka said calmly without a trace of her usual bluster.

It was Shizuru's turn to be shocked. However, that lasted for a mere moment before her smile was back. Her eyes gleamed with the pleasure of a challenge. "You are indeed a lucky woman, Haruka."

Without another word, the two women left them. As soon as they were out of earshot, Mai rounded on the older woman. "Shizuru! You have no right to speak to Haruka that way! If Natsuki knew, she would...she would..."

The taller woman looked down with emotionless eyes at Mai, the small polite smile never wavering from her lips. The viper looked ready to strike. "Natsuki never need know, Mai. This could just be our little secret."

Mai stared at the woman with growing incredulity. She was deathly serious. She could not be suggesting...could she? "I would not keep secrets from Natsuki. She's my friend and I won't let you hurt her."

Shizuru smiled. A fearsome cheerful smile. Her eerie red eyes laughed darkly. Her voice lowered to a soft whisper that reached Mai's ears alone. "Ara, Mai, dear, but don't we all have our own little secrets?" She lowered her head so that her breath slithered across the younger woman's cheek. "I wonder what dark secrets are you hiding from Natsuki... hmm, Princess Tokiha?"

Mai stepped back from the woman, horror overwhelming her. How did Shizuru know? What else did she know? She could not stay by the woman's side and she hastily turned and fled. Shizuru's soft venomous laughter chased her.

She blindly ploughed through the crowd. Not caring where she was headed, she blundered into a wall. A wall which yelped in pain as the two toppled to the ground. Mai pushed herself up and stared in shock at two familiar beautiful brown eyes.

"Mai, could you please get off me now?"

The redhead quickly got back to her feet, blushing furiously. "I'm terribly sorry, Lord Yuuichi Tate."

Yuuichi smiled as he too got to his feet. He brushed himself off as he replied, "Don't call me 'lord'. I'm too handsome to be one of those doddering old fools."

Her blush was not going away. Instead, it seemed to be growing brighter by the moment. Mai could not think of a proper comeback and his pointed smirk irritated her. "What do you want, Yuiichi?"

If Yuuichi was disconcerted with her sharp tone, he did not show it. Instead, he smiled smugly. "My, my, my what a harsh tone to take with the son of your sponsor. I wanted to wish you congratulations. And to give you this..." From out of his coat pocket, he produced a mangled rose. The two stared at it for a moment before Mai cracked up with laughter. After a moment, Yuiichi joined her. His warm mirth burning away the fear which Shizuru had injected into her.

Suddenly, the band struck up, cutting through their laughter. Mai listened with rapt attention as the strains of a slow waltz filled the air. Yuuichi noticed her eyes stare with silent longing as couples took to the ballroom's dance floor. He smiled to himself. To the world, Otome may be beautiful angels of war but inside they all had a woman's heart. How the world would quiver in fear if they realised how delicate that heart could be.

"Mai."

When the redhead turned to look at him, the lord dipped into a graceful bow. "Would the lady care to do me the honour?" he asked, spoiling his charm at the end with a mischievous grin.

Throat so tight that a word could not squeeze past, heart drumming so loud that she could not hear the murmur of conversations any longer, so dizzy so that it took all her strength to nod. Once and then again. She found her hands in his and followed – no, floated – after as he led the way to the dance floor. As they passed Director Helene sitting at one of the small tables along the sidelines, Mai handed the older woman the rose.

Yohko stared at the broken flower for a quiet moment then chuckled softly. "The story of my life." She kissed the tip of it before gently laying it down on the winter white table cloth. She watched the two young dancers twirl and glide across the floor before draining the crimson wine in her glass goblet.

* * *

Another pair of eyes were watching the blissful couple from the shadows of a far column. Natsuki had finally managed to ditch the undesirable company of Ms Maria, the Academy faculty and fawning nobles. From the darkness, she looked out onto the bright lit ballroom.

"Mai... I hope you have a happy future," the raven-haired beauty thought to herself as she watched Yuiichi and her friend waltz. "Don't let the Otome destiny bring any more darkness into your life. Get out and stay away from here while you still can."

She shivered suddenly, feeling a chill creep down her spine. Before she could even rub her upper arms to smooth down the goosebumps, a warmth enfolded her. A familiar perfume greeted her as a lilting voice said in an exotic accent, "I think I've found a little lost lamb." A breath of laughter teased along her neck. "A cute little lost lamb."

Natsuki smiled and relaxed, leaning back into that warmth. "Those were the first words you said to me when I came to the Academy." The memory brought a brief flash of pain. Destruction and death had followed her to the Academy.

The feel of her companion's arms brought her back to the present. Yes, there had been unimaginable despair but balancing the darkness was joy. She had learnt to open herself and love since she had come to Garderobe. She reached up and gently squeezed the forearms grasping her. "Thank you, Shizuru."

"And thank you, Mai... for everything," she added mentally as the two Otome watched her friend dance under the radiance of the ballroom's chandeliers.


End file.
